


Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

by WolfKomoki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Soulless Barry Allen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry and Julian were identifying some bodies down by the pier, Barry ends up falling into the water, and drowning. Julian rescues him from the water, but it was too late, Barry was dead. Julian leaves him there, and Barry's corpse is found by Leonard Snart. Snart takes Barry's corpse onto the wave rider, where the ship resurrects him. The only problem? Barry was resurrected without his soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Legends of tomorrow is owned by DC.

 

          When Julian had told Barry that they were going to have to identify bodies that had been pulled from the body of water surrounding a boat that had crashed into a pier, Barry wasn’t overly fond of the idea. It was cold outside this time of year, which meant that the water had to be freezing. Still, he owed it to these people’s families to get an id on their bodies.

          “I’m going to go further downstream, see what I can find.” Barry tells Julian.

“Okay, just be careful.” Julian ordered as Barry walked as far as he could. If he could get further down, then he might be able to save someone. When he got to the edge of the pier, Barry’s foot slipped, sending him tumbling head first into the water.

When Barry tumbled into the water, the cold water sends a shock to his entire body. Barry registers a figure in the water. Someone else was in the water, and he needed to save them. Despite his better judgement, Barry swims lower in the water, grasping the figure's arms as he started swimming with them.

Barry's lungs were on fire as he continued to swim, gripping the person's arm as he fought against the waves. Soon enough, he sank again, and that's when he let go of the figure's arm.

Barry was freezing now. He was freezing, and so, so tired. His lungs were burning. They wanted air, and they couldn't get any air. Barry's chest began to feel heavy. Every part of his body was heavy. He continued to struggle against the water. He couldn't give up, not now, damn it!

Barry couldn't fight anymore. He had to breathe, and he had to breathe now. Barry opened his mouth, and he breathed the water in. Barry had stopped struggling now. He slowly closed his eyes, allowing the gentle waves to take him as he finally allowed himself to sink.

Julian was identifying the bodies when he realized that he hadn’t seen Barry in a while. Concerned for his partner’s safety, he went down to the edge of the pier to see that he was nowhere to be found.

Barry was sinking now. Slowly, slowly sinking. What was the point in fighting, when he had already run out of breath ages ago? Barry hoped that Julian would rescue him sooner, rather than later.

          Barry thought of Iris first. They had just started their lives together, and now she was going to lose him. He thought of Joe next. He had two sons now, but now he was going to lose one. He thought of everyone at Star Labs. When he didn't come in the next day, they would know that he was dead. He thought of the city next. They would fall apart when they found out that The Flash was dead. He thought of Julian. He would have died on his watch. He thought of the precinct. They would miss him, they all would. Finally, he thought of Gideon. Without him she would cease to exist, and essentially, so would the wave rider, and everyone on the wave rider. Barry stopped thinking as he finally allowed himself to give up. He stopped fighting.

When Julian couldn’t find Barry, he immediately realized that he must have fallen in the water. Without a second thought, he was removing his jacket and his shoes as he dove in after his partner. When Julian finally laid eyes on Barry, he couldn’t believe how far down he was in the water. Still, he didn’t have time to think about that as he swam down, grabbing his partner by his arms as he pulled them both to the surface.

When Julian surfaced, the sight of Barry almost caused him to stop breathing himself. Barry’s skin was blue, which meant that he had been without oxygen for God knows how long. Still, he had to try to get him breathing, as hopeless as it is.

          Within seconds he started chest compressions, and rescue breathing. Barry Allen was not dying here, not if he had any say in it. He continued trying to force Barry’s heart to start beating, finding that he just couldn’t get his heart beating. Eventually he was too tired to continue, and that’s when he collapsed, too exhausted, and out of breath to continue.

“Damn it Barry. I _told_ you to be careful. You weren’t supposed to _die_ today Allen. What am I supposed to tell everyone, huh?” Julian was sobbing at this point. _Damn it, what am I supposed to do?_ He panics, and that’s when he runs away from Barry’s corpse.

_Barry slowly opened his eyes to find himself trapped in a room. All he could do was watch. Watch the living world, and the dead world. Barry was in neither of those places. Barry had shouted, begged, pleaded for someone to let him out of this place, to let him go to the world of the dead, but it seems that no one was here to grant his wish. Barry felt something warm grab his arm, and that’s when he was finally released from this place._

Barry slowly opened his eyes to find himself inside a medical bay. Upon closer inspection, he realized that this wasn’t Star Labs.

          “Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Allen!” Rip exclaimed. The first thing Barry felt was his heart beating in his chest. He had been dead for a long time, but now he was alive, only he can’t feel his emotions. Shouldn’t he be feeling emotions by now?

“Where am I?” Barry asks with confusion.

          “You’re on the wave rider.” Sara answers.

          “I don’t understand. I was _dead_.” Barry comments.

          “That would be me. I found your corpse and brought you onto the wave rider Scarlet. Speaking of which, who said that you could die on me?” Snart informs. If Barry could feel his emotions, he supposed that he would have been shocked upon finding out that Snart carried his corpse to the wave rider, but ever since he was resurrected, he just felt numb.

          “Oh. Well, thank you for that.” Barry tells him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          It was around eight the next morning when Gideon knew something was wrong. Barry Allen was dead, and she was fading. So, she charts a course for the timeline, and to Barry’s last known location. The location they landed in was a pier, and there was a boat that had crashed into it. After Gideon camouflaged the wave rider, she turned off the engines.

          “Alright, who wants to investigate?” Rip asks.

          “Not me.” Mick calls.

          “Not it.” Sara answers.

          “Neither am I.” Martin agrees.

          “Not me.” Jax answers.

          “Not me.” Ray answers.

          “Not me.” Kendra answers.

          “Not me.” Carter answers.

          “I’ll do it you big babies.” Snart chuckles, and that’s when Gideon opens the door. Slowly Snart walks outside the ship, and that’s when they closed the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Snart could see a figure down by the lake, and that’s when Snart walked over to the figure to see Barry’s corpse.

          “Holy shit. Scarlet!” He shrieks, running over to him. Barry’s skin was blue, which meant that he had drowned.

          “Damn it Scarlet.” Snart sighed, tears pouring down his face. Gently, he places Barry over his shoulder and that’s when he returns to the ship, tapping on the door as Gideon opens it. Once Snart was inside, he placed Barry on one of the cots in the medical bay.

          “Oh, my God!” Kendra shrieks. _Snart just brought a dead body on the ship. What the hell?_

          “Is that a dead body? What the hell?” Carter shrieks.

          “Holy crap.” Mick gasps, recognizing who it is.

          “Is that _Barry_?” Jax gasps.

          “What happened?” Ray asks.

          “I believe it’s called drowning Mr. Palmer.” Gideon informs.

          “Subtle as always Gideon.” Rip mutters.

          “Gideon, can you save him?” Martin asks, unnerved at seeing Barry’s corpse.

          “Luckily the speed force is still in his system. Let’s see what I can do.” Gideon states as she starts working on Barry’s corpse. Snart looked at the monitors, wanting to look at anything other than Barry’s corpse.

Snart didn’t need the zero on the heart rate section of the monitors to know that Barry was dead.

          Still, a part of him was in denial. Sighing, Snart placed his fingers under Barry’s neck. Barry’s skin was cold to the touch, _very_ cold to the touch, and not that Snart expected to find one, but Barry didn’t have a pulse. Snart was crying, again. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Barry wasn’t supposed to die this young.

          It was a couple minutes later when Barry’s heart rate went up from a zero, to a fifty. When the monitor started beeping, Snart looked up. Barry’s skin wasn’t blue anymore, but it was far from healthy. It was a relief to see a number other than zero on the monitors though. _Come on Scarlet, come back to us._ Snart silently pleads, sitting next to Barry as Gideon continued to work on him.

          “You really care for him, don’t you?” Rip asks, sitting next to Snart.

          “He is the reason I decided to join the legends in the first place. He saw good in me, which isn’t something that anyone else did. Also, he believes in me. No one’s ever done that before.” Snart answers.

          It was about ten minutes later when the heart rate reads one hundred.

          “His heart rate is normal, why is his skin still so unhealthy?” Rip asks with confusion.

          “Scarlet’s normal heart rate is 220.08. This is slow for him.” Snart sighs. It was forty minutes later when the heart rate reads two hundred.

_Better, but it’s still too slow._ Snart sighs.

          It was an hour later when Barry’s heartrate finally reached its normal rate. Slowly, Barry opens his eyes.

          “Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Allen!” Rip exclaims.

“Where am I?” Barry asks with confusion.

          “You’re on the wave rider.” Sara answers.

          “I don’t understand. I was _dead_.” Barry comments.

“That would be me. I found your corpse and brought you onto the wave rider Scarlet. Speaking of which, who said that you could die on me?” Snart informs.

“Oh. Well, thank you for that.” Barry tells him. Immediately, Snart notices that something’s wrong. For one thing, Barry’s voice and eyes are completely devoid of emotion.

          “How are you feeling Barry?” Snart asks.

          “I feel like my heart is beating.” Barry answers.

          “That’s a physical sensation. How are you feeling emotionally?” Snart asks.

          “I don’t know.” Barry answers simply.

          “My apologies Mr. Allen it seems that I wasn’t successful in resurrecting you in one piece.” Gideon apologizes.

          “That’s okay Gideon. Oh God, Julian. He thinks that I’m dead. Oh God, so does everyone else.” Barry realizes.

          “It’s okay, we’ll drop you off a day before.” Rip tries to reassure him.

          “You’ll want to sit in one of the chairs and strap yourself in Barry.” Jax informs. Slowly, Barry gets up, and that’s when he follows them to the chairs, sitting down as he straps himself in. Once everyone was strapped in, Gideon charted a course for the timeline, dropping Barry off a day before in Central City.

          “I guess I should thank you for resurrecting me.” Barry states.

          “Just don’t go dying on me again anytime _soon_ Scarlet.” Snart demanded.

          “I’ll try.” Barry teases, and that’s when Gideon opened the ship’s doors. Once the doors were open, Barry walked outside, and that’s when Gideon closed the doors. Barry watched them fly off, and once they did that, he speeds over to the precinct.

          “Ah, Allen, we’re going to have to identify some bodies down by the pier. Apparently, someone crashed their boat into it.” Julian informs.

          “Alright, let’s go.” Barry demands, and that’s when Julian motions for him to get in his car. The first thing Barry notices was just how cold it was, and that’s when he remembers when he drowned. _Okay, so this time don’t go to the edge of the pier, or you’ll fall, and you’ll drown._ Barry instructs himself as he gets in the car. After they were both buckled in, Julian drives to the pier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
